Chismosos
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Es víspera de navidad, y Russel, Noodle, Jaime y Damon escuchan una extraña conversación detrás de puerta, entre el bajista y el cantante. Aprenderán de la forma difícil que no deben oír conversaciones ajenas


Chismosos 

Es víspera de navidad, y Russel, Noodle, Jaime y Damon escuchan una extraña conversación detrás de puerta, entre el bajista y el cantante. Aprenderán de la forma difícil que no deben oír conversaciones ajenas

Humor, romance

**Advetencia:** Gorillaz son propiedad de Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett, o talvez Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett son propiedad a Gorillaz... no lo se... no lo se...

**Nota: **Talvez un poco de yaoi (relación hombre/hombre) si no te gusta, te sugiero que no leas.

ººººº

Russel se dirigía tranquilo a la cocina, dispuesto a buscarse algo salado. En víspera de navidad se la habían pasado comiendo puros dulces, así que se sentía un poco empalagado.

Justo estaba por entrar cuando percibió unas voces desde adentro.

-Estas seguro de que quieres hacerlo?- esa era la suave voz de 2D.

-Claro que estoy seguro.- y esa la rasposa voz de Murdoc.

-Pero... aquí?

-Pues claro! Adonde mas sino?

-De acuerdo.- dijo con un poco de duda.

El ruido de cosas cayendo al suelo vino de la cocina. Russel se mantuvo quieto, a pesar de su impulso de entrar. Con el carácter de Murdoc, podía enojarse por el mas pequeño error y mas viniendo del peliazul. Pero lo siguiente le sorprendió mucho.

-Ten mas cuidado quieres.- Murdoc no había gritado, asombroso, no estaba enojado con el cantante. Algo raro estaba pasando aquí. Puso su oreja contra la puerto y siguió la conversación atentamente.

-Sorry...

-Y quítate eso, solo estorbara.

-Pero...

-Solo haz lo que te digo.

-Bien bien tu eres el jefe.

-Ja ya lo creo.- un toque de complacencia en su voz.

Russel empezaba a tener una leve sospecha.

-Ahora mejor me quito también la ropa. No quiero que se ensucie.

-Si!- hablo en voz alta 2D.

Ahora si Russel abrió grande los ojos. Esto se estaba poniendo MAS que raro.

-Estoy listo.- dijo feliz el cantante.

-Entonces empecemos de una vez.

Después de eso no dijeron mucho, mas que unas pequeñas exclamaciones y uno que otros sonido. Al baterista le venían malos pensamientos. Después de todo, a pesar de las peleas entre ellos, se llevaban bastante bien y casi siempre estaban juntos...

-Hola Russ!- alguien dijo a sus espaldas. Casi le daba un ataque al corazón, se volteo rápidamente encontrando a la pequeña princesa asiática acompañada por sus dos amigos Jaime y Damon.

-Que tal Russ, vinimos a pasar la navidad con ustedes no les molesta verdad?- hablo Damon con una sonrisa.

-Si si lo que sea pero hagan silencio.- susurro esperando que no los escucharon los otros dos "amigos"

-Paso algo Russel-san?- dijo algo preocupada Noodle.

-No es que...- dijo con un dedo en la boca en ademán de silencio. Pero las voces detrás de la puerta volvieron a hablar.

-Uffff... ya me canse...- hablo 2D.

-Esto no es nada face-ache.- menciono Murdoc divertido.

Ahora cuatro pares de oídos estaban atentos a la puerta. Como no era muy usual encontrarlos divirtiéndose en algo a esos dos.

-Agarra esto tonto.- Murdoc.

-Ya esta. ¿y ahora?- 2D

-Tengo que decírtelo?

-je je...

-Solo muévelos para adelante y para atrás.

-Oh...

-Eso es, lo estas haciendo bien.

-Grap... cias...

-Sigue así... ufffff...

-...mmm... sabe bien esto...

-Si ya lo se, todos dicen eso.

A este punto Noodle ya se había puesto un poco roja, y parecía que iba a gritar, pero fue detenida por Jaime que le cubrió la boca. Sonrió con nerviosismo, adivinando los pensamientos de todos los presentes.-Como que están haciendo cosas medio raras no?

-Y tu lo dices?- sarcasmo de Damon, que no sabia bien como sentirse, si repulsión o asco.

-Silencio.-pido Russel.

-Ya es hora de meterlo.-Murdoc.

-Si mi parte favorita.- 2D excitado.

-En serio?

-Me gusta mirar como se hace.

-mmm... no voy a decir nada.

Todos quedaron shokeados, nunca pensaron que 2D fuera un pervertido. Aun así siguieron escuchando.

-Bien... ya esta!

-AAAHHH!

-Que paso?!

-Na..da... es solo que... esto...

-Tranquilo. Déjame ver.

-Y?

-No esta tan mal. Solo tenemos que...

-AUCH! Cuidado!

-Lo haría si te estuvieras quieto!

-Bien!

-mmm... argh...

-ay... mmm...

-Mierda es que no sale!

-Talvez si lo no hicieras tan fuerte!

-Ah! Ya lo agarre...!

-AUH! Me duele!

-Cállate ya casi...!

-AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

-Lo logre! Si!

-Ay ay... tonto mira como me dejaste!

-A no te quejes. Si tu fuiste el que quiso...

-Pero no tenias que hacerlo tan fuerte. Snif

-Ya pasara. Ven que te voy a dar algo para que se te pase...

Y cuando Murdoc abrió la puerta para buscar alguna aspirina cuatro personas cayeron de cara para adentro. Todos un poco sonrojados y avergonzados.

-Que estaban haciendo ahí afuera?!- dijo molesto Murdoc, cruzándose de brazos.

-Murdoc, sabia que eras sádico pero no pensé que llegaras a tanto!- dijo indignado Damon.

-Que, que pasa?- pregunto 2D al lado del satanista, masajeándose la cabeza.

-Ustedes dos son unos pervertidos! Miren! Ya traumaron a Noodle!- dijo Jaime poniendo sus manos en sus hombros. El cantante y el bajista sudaron la gota gorda.

-No es para tanto Jaime-san.- murmuro un poco abochornada.

-Pero de que mierda están hablando?!- ya Murdoc empezaba a mas que enojarse.

-De lo que ustedes estaban...- empezó Russel, pero después vio el desastre de ollas manchadas en el fregadero, y que tampoco 2D ni Murdoc se veían como si acabaran de hacer "eso".-... eh... que estaban haciendo?

-Pues yo tenia ganas de cocinar un pastel para navidad, aunque se que no se come pastel en navidad, pero me dije que rayos... lo haré igual- contesto 2D inocentemente con una gran sonrisa emocionada.

-Si, pero tuve que venir yo, no fuera a ser que incendiara la cocina ni nos envenenara a todos como la otra vez...

-Ya dije que lo sentía no puedes olvidarlo no? ¬¬

-Si hasta tenias puesto guantes para lavar platos, no puedes ser tan estúpido. Y tuve que decirte que tenias que hacer como revolver la cosa esa de la mezcla y lo demás. Me alegro de haberme quitado la camiseta o abría quedado todo manchado como tu.- explico el bajista mientras señalaba las manchas en la ropa de 2D.

-Espera, entonces que fueron esos gritos que escuchamos.- le pregunto Jaime esta vez.

-Es que estaba con un chicle y... se me pego al pelo.- contesto avergonzado el peliazul.

-Y se lo quite.- finalizo el pelinegro, tirando a la basura el chicle con pelos azules pegados.

Todos pusieron los ojos como platos.- Que habían pensado que hacíamos?- menciono 2D viéndolos a todos a la cara.

-Pensamos que estaban... msmsddsfd.- Jaime y Damos le taparon de nuevo la boca a Noodle.

-Nada! Nada... solo nos asusto los gritos, es todo.- Russel sacudió las manos sonriendo nervioso.- Ahora nos vamos a... ver una película navideña si!.

Y los cuatro se marcharon, efectivamente a la sala, para olvidarse de lo que había sucedido, y de sus malos pensamientos. 2D se rasco la cabeza.- Que le pasara?

-Y nos llamaban pervertidos a nosotros ¬u¬.- se rió Murdoc viéndolos marcharse.

-Uh? O.o

-Olvídalo. Todavía te duele el jalón?

-Siiii...

-Oh perdón amor, hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte?

-Ya pensare en algo.- ambos sonrieron y se dieron un tierno beso.

Los dos juntos fueron al cuarto de 2D. Esperando que en esta ocasión no volvieran a ser espiados por ciertas personas chismosas.

FIN 

Bien, eso es todo, espero no haber traumado a nadie con esto ¬¬. Este es mi fic navideño de Gorillaz, no se me ocurrió nada mejor, pero bueno, lo que cuenta es la intención... no? O.o!

Algunas aclaraciones sobre el fic:

_-Estas seguro de que quieres hacerlo?- esa era la suave voz de 2D._

_-Claro que estoy seguro.- y esa la rasposa voz de Murdoc._

_-Pero... aquí?_

_-Pues claro! Adonde mas sino?_

_-De acuerdo.- dijo con un poco de duda._

(Se refiere a si esta seguro de que quiere cocinar, porque digamos que no le gusta mucho hacerlo a Murdoc ¬¬ solo cuando es absolutamente necesario.)

_-Y quítate eso, solo estorbara._

_-Pero..._

_-Solo haz lo que te digo._

(Aquí se refería a que se quitara los guantes de goma, es muy incomodo andar con esas cosas.)

_-Ahora mejor me quito también la ropa. No quiero que se ensucie._

_-Si!- hablo en voz alta 2D._

(Murdoc se quito la camisa como dijo para no mancharse, y 2D grito porque encontró la caja del pastel para hornear en la estantería u.u)

_-Uffff... ya me canse...- hablo 2D._

_-Esto no es nada face-ache.- menciono Murdoc divertido._

(2D se canso de hacer las cosas que se tiene que hacer para preparar el pastel, y Murdoc... simplemente esta divertido o.o)

_-Agarra esto tonto.- Murdoc._

_-Ya esta. ¿y ahora?- 2D_

_-Tengo que decírtelo?_

_-je je..._

_-Solo muévelos para adelante y para atrás._

_-Oh..._

_-Eso es, lo estas haciendo bien._

(Pues aquí le dice que tiene que REVOLVER la mezcla con la CUCHARA, nada mas ¬¬)

_-Grap... cias..._

(Aquí el estaba mascando chicle)

_-Sigue así... ufffff..._

(Murdoc se canso y le da calor, como hay nieve afuera la calefacción esta al máximo.)

_-...mmm... sabe bien esto..._

_-Si ya lo se, todos dicen eso._

(2D probo la mezcla del pastel, como todos los niños, nada mas ¬¬)

_-Ya es hora de meterlo.-Murdoc._

(De meter la mezcla al HORNO para que se cocine)

_-Si mi parte favorita.- 2D excitado._

_-En serio?_

_-Me gusta mirar como se hace._

_-mmm... no voy a decir nada._

(Este... le gusta ver como se cocina o.o... yo tampoco diré nada.)

_-Bien... ya esta!_

(Cerro la puerta del horno... como que se emociono no? ¬¬)

_-AAAHHH!_

_-Que paso?!_

_-Na..da... es solo que... esto..._

(2D hizo una burbuja de chicle, se le reventó y se le pego al pelo.)

_-Tranquilo. Déjame ver._

_-Y?_

_-No esta tan mal. Solo tenemos que..._

_-AUCH! Cuidado!_

_-Lo haría si te estuvieras quieto!_

_-Bien!_

(... no hace falta decir que le esta tratando de quitar el chicle a tirones no? ¬¬)

_-mmm... argh..._

_-ay... mmm..._

_-Mierda es que no sale!_

_-Talvez si lo no hicieras tan fuerte!_

_-Ah! Ya lo agarre...!_

_-AUH! Me duele!_

_-Cállate ya casi...!_

_-AAAAAAHHHHHHH!_

_-Lo logre! Si!_

(... ¬¬ me pregunto que habrán pensado.)

_-Ay ay... tonto mira como me dejaste!_

_-A no te quejes. Si tu fuiste el que quiso..._

_-Pero no tenias que hacerlo tan fuerte. Snif_

_-Ya pasara. Ven que te voy a dar algo para que se te pase..._

(... aquí son libres de pensar lo que quieran y dar otra interpretacion.)

Bueno este es mi regalo de navidad a todos los que les gusten los Fics de Gorillaz, y no se olviden de las traducciones que también les dejo. Nos vemos en otra ocasión.

Hasta otra vez.

Kakushi Miko. n-n

Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo 2007

Ah! Y feliz Reyes Magos también XD


End file.
